The Ambassador's Porno Closet
by ShanRB
Summary: "You're the one that got us caught up in that Ambassador's porno closet." "Shhh!" Anna glanced at Robin to make sure she hadn't heard him. Just what happened in that porno closet and how did Anna get them in one? Why can't anyone know about it? Here's my take on what might have been behind Robert's comments in 2006. RnA smut


The Ambassadors Prono Closet

When Anna got a call from Doug Leveille, assistant director for the WSB she never would have guessed that he wanted to hire her for a case never mind what he was going to ask her to do. She agreed to meet him in New York City so they could talk in person. It was on the flight home that Anna ran the conversation through her head again.

"Anna Devane, it is so wonderful to see you again," he said holding out his hand.

"Hello Doug, it's actually Lavery now but it's nice to see you too."

"I'm sure you're wondering why I've asked to see you." He paused, "Anna, the WSB knows you and Sean Donely have a PI office now. One you started with Robert Scorpio, we would like to hire you for a case."

"Excuse me?"

"We have a case that we can't use any of our agents for, because the person we want to be investigated has met several of our female agents and the ones he hasn't are busy with other assignments."

"What do you need from me?"

"Well, we want to hire you to go in and investigate a delicate situation. You might want to take a male partner with you, someone you're comfortable with but he shouldn't be an active WSB agent if possible."

It was what he had explained after that has her wondering how she was going to handle this. Human trafficking is not something to be ignored and with what she has been asked to do she knows there is only one person she can ask to help her but what was he going to say. Anna knows he will help her, all she has to do is ask him. So how does she ask him? It's what they might get involved in while working on the case that she's concerned about. He is going to get a laugh out of this and she will be in for a lot of teasing. Anna shook her head, she can handle that from him, now she just has to ask.

…

Robert looked up, someone was knocking at his office door, "Come in."

Anna walked in, "Hi."

"Oh hello, I thought you were in the city today."

"I'm back already." Anna walked over and sat in the chair by his desk.

"So you just popped in to say hello?" Robert said wondering what had actually brought her here.

"I popped in to talk to you about a case I just took."

"We aren't partners any longer, shouldn't you be talking to Sean about this?" he asked with a grin. He could tell she was a little nervous about asking whatever it was that had brought her here.

Nope, this was not something she could do with Sean. She knew she wouldn't be able to do what might be needed if she takes Sean with her. Not and have it believable enough that they won't get caught. "I took this case on my own and I haven't told Sean about it, besides he's busy with his shipping business at the moment."

"I'm kind of busy being commissioner."

"I need your help with this." Anna paused, she had thought this over and really there were no other options. "I met with Leveille, he has a case that he needs me for, and thinks I should recruit a male partner to help me with it."

Robert leaned back in his chair, put his hands together and asked, "So am I the male partner you want to recruit?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "Yes, I am asking you if you will work with me for this. We'd be gone for a couple of days at the most."

Robert could tell Anna was a little uncomfortable about asking him this, "What kind of case is this?" he asked with a grin, enjoying getting to tease her.

"They want me to attend a party at Ambassador Demski's residence in Miami. There are suspicions of human traffic for the sex trade happening through his parties and they want me to go in and see what I can uncover."

Robert cleared his throat and sat forward in his chair leaning as close as he can to her, "What kind of party are we talking about here?"

"The kind that I would only feel comfortable asking you to attend with me."

"Are we talking fun and flirty or down and dirty?" he asked getting the picture quickly and suddenly understanding her uneasiness at asking him.

Anna is relieved that he isn't making her spell it out completely, "I'm hoping fun and flirty but we will have to be willing to make down and dirty look believable."

Robert knows that in the setting she's describing they might be required to do more than just some passionate kissing and understands why she is here asking for his help with this. "So what is the cover story as to why we're both leaving town at the same time?"

Anna let out a sigh of relief, glad he had agreed and with very little explanation. "Still a case, just that it's your case that you've asked for my help on. There should be fewer questions that way."

"Alright, I think it's best if the rest of the debriefing is left for our flight down there."

"Thank you, Robert." Anna stood up again, she was glad not to have to talk about this anymore right now. At the moment, she just wanted to go home. This case is important but it doesn't require her attention yet.

…

On the flight to Miami, Robert and Anna went over the portfolio about Ambassador Demski and the activities that are believed to be happening there. The Ambassador's assistant, Martinez is the man that their investigation should centre around. The part neither of them had wanted to talk about could no longer be put off.

"How are we handling this? I don't think the person you hook up with at one of these things is usually the one you come with or if you even arrive with someone else."

Anna raised her eyebrow, "Wow, who says we'll be hooking up?" she asked with a grin.

"I guess, I just assumed that's why I was the one coming with you."

"Of course, it is." Anna patted his hand, they were both trying to keep this light. "I think we should arrive around the same time. We can both do a sweep of the place before spotting each other."

"Alright, you can take your time watching the room after you've looked around. I will come to you once we have a feel for the room."

"I think that makes the most sense, you can be the aggressor." Anna really had no idea what to expect walking into a sex party but knew that she would at least have someone she trusts there with her to make sure she gets out of there as well.

Robert cleared his throat, "Anna, I'm only human and well, you're beautiful so please don't hold anything that might happen tonight against me later, alright."

Anna hadn't even thought about that. They've played at being lovers a few times now but this will take that up a notch. They really didn't know exactly what they were walking into this weekend, "Of course I won't. I wouldn't trust anyone else to do this with me. What happens on this assignment will never be brought up again, deal?"

"Deal," Robert agreed with a grin and shook her hand. Then he reached for the other documents in the briefcase on her lap. There were two invitations to the ambassador's party, id's and a few other papers. He picks up the id's, "Rebecca O'Terry and Anthony Baker. No back story for these two?"

"I thought at this type of party no one is going to be telling the truth or making small talk so feel free to say whatever you want about Anthony Baker and who he might be."

"There might be a few things that Rebecca finds surprising about Anthony," Robert said as he picked up the information packets on Martinez and what he is suspected of. Anna grinned over at him then started reading over the papers as well. They also studied the photos of Martinez and the people thought to be closest to him and that could also be involved.

…

Robert stepped into Anna's room through the door joining their rooms, "Does this pass the first dress code?" He was in a black suit with a charcoal grey shirt and black tie.

Anna looked him up and down, "Yes it will, looking good Scorpio."

"Thanks," Robert was looking her over as well. Anna stood in front of the mirror putting the finishing touches on her make-up. She was in a full-length black dress with spaghetti straps and a slit up to her hip. "You're looking pretty sexy."

Anna turned and smiled at him, "Thank you. So you are going to arrive first. My car is going to arrive here ten minutes after yours has left."

"Alright, is there anything else I need to be aware of?"

"We are watching Martinez and if we see anything strange then we need to find out what's really going on."

"I can do that. Has the WSB thought about the fact that maybe these people are choosing to enter into some private arrangement not being sold into something."

"I think that is exactly what we are expected to determine with our visit." Anna turned and looked at her reflection again. As she ran her hands down her dress smoothing it out she saw her wedding rings. Her hands stop moving, tonight she is not Anna Lavery she is Rebecca O'Terry. She slips off her rings putting them on the table then looks back at Robert. "Shall we go wait for our cars?"

"Yes," Robert offered her his arm, "After you Rebecca."

"Thank you, Anthony," she said as she took his arm and they left her room together.

…

When Robert arrived he was taken to a back entrance, where his id was checked then compared to the name on his invitation then he was shown through to a room with a bar along one side and a few tables, some couches. Several people standing around talking. He walked over to the bar and ordered a Scotch on the rocks. "What this then?" he asked the bartender as he made his drink.

"We call this the meet and greet room," he answered with a smile. "People can have a couple of drinks to relax, check out what's being offered in way of verity some people even look for certain people to show up and wait out here for them out here."

"So when does this get underway."

"You men always just want to get in there and get down to it," said a female bartender that had been listening to them.

"Yeah, well what can I say."

"I like him already," she said. "At least you're not trying to hide it. We all know why you're all here."

Robert nodded to them then picked up his drink, "I'm going to have a little look around."

"You're sure to find someone you like," the bartender said as Robert walked away.

When Anna arrived she was brought to the front and once her id and innovation were verified she was shown into a lounge where she was handed a glass of champagne. "If you want to freshen up before passing through, feel free," she was told as she stepped further into the room. There were a few women fixing their hair, a couple of women in the corner seemed to be changing into something more revealing. Anna looked around the room taking in the women's faces, she wanted to be aware of the people around her, maybe not what they were doing, she thought with a grin.

Anna sipped her champagne and when it was done walked through a door other women had walked through when they were ready. She wondered where this door leads, would she see Robert now or not. She was offered another glass of champagne, that she gladly accepted as she left the room. Moving into the next room, she looked around casually. She spotted Robert as he moved along the far side of the room, drink in hand he was watching people as they moved about the room. He nodded to her when he noticed her. A few men came and told her their names telling her she was sure to enjoy herself no matter what level she was comfortable with. Some of the people in this room were overtly flirtations while others seemed a little nervous or shy about being here. Robert moved towards another door, he looked back at her then walked through the door. Anna knew that meant that was where they needed to go next. She slowly made her way across the room, smiling at people as she went then stepped into another large room. There was a bar in the middle of this room, with several couches around the room. People were mingling, some flirting was already going on and one couple was already past flirting and were making out in the far corner of the room. As Anna moved into the room she noticed a man watching the couple, Martinez, she realized.

As she watched the room a couple of men came over, she was polite, flirty and playfully brushed them off. Anna felt another hand on her back but at least this time she knew who it belonged to. "It appears Martinez is a bit of a voyeur," he said as he leaned in whispering in her ear.

"I noticed that as well."

Robert's hands moved to her hips then pulled her against him, "I noticed the Ambassador is enjoying himself."

Anna swayed against him as he spoke into her ear. Anyone watching them wouldn't think they are watching the room. To anyone else, they are just the latest couple to be interested in each other. "There must be more to this party than this," Anna said quietly.

"I have seen a couple more amorous couples go down that hall," Robert said as his hand moved down her hip, his fingers brushing the bare skin exposed by the slit in her dress. As his fingers disappeared under her skirt he whispered, "I want this to look real but let me know if I go too far."

"Mmmm, it feels good," Anna said as a woman walked by them. "I asked you because I trust you, remember that," she said quietly as she turned and took his hand leading him over to one of the couches. "I wanted to touch you," she said with a smile.

"As soon as you walked in, I knew you were the one I wanted tonight." Robert pulled her down on his lap. The slit on her dress exposing her leg, Robert put his hand on her bare leg then slid it under her skirt cupping her ass.

Anna was trying not to be affected by what Robert was doing, that was only partly working. She discreetly watched the room as he kissed her neck. Anna kissed him then started undoing his tie wanting to touch him. When he squeezed her ass she realized she was getting caught up in what they were doing and let out a little laugh before sitting up and flipping her hair. She was glad she wasn't the only one being affected by their actions and had already told him she wouldn't hold his physical reaction against him.

Robert knew this was all an act but he also knew they were both having very real reactions to each other. "Have you seen anything yet?"

"The Ambassador found a couple of young ladies and just went down that hall you had mentioned." Anna ran her fingers through his hair, she was trying to ignore the lust in his eyes. "All he had on his mind was them. Martinez is still just watching the different couples making out."

Anna gasped when Robert leaned forwards kissing her cleavage, her head went back when he pulled her dress and bra down far enough to claim her nipple in his mouth. She saw a man and woman standing watching them and understood Robert's sudden actions. The couple moved to the next couch and joined another couple there. "Don't leave marks," she warned.

Kissing her breast as he covered her up again, his hips moving slowly as his hard-on pressed against her hip. Robert tried to calm himself some now, he had been able to concentrate on the room around them but that was before he knew she was going to let him touch her so intimately and not stop him.

"I don't want lesbians, I want chicks that want me more that each other!" Robert and Anna both looked over to see the ambassador standing in the room is only his trousers, "I want two chicks that want this," then he dropped his pants exposing his rather large erection. Women started to walk over to him, the first two that got to him he turned and went back down the hall with.

"Have you ever tried that pick up line?" Anna asked with a giggle as she put her head on his shoulder, glad for the slight distraction.

"I have never heard my erection scream menage a trois," he said with a bit of a laugh. There was some laughter in the room, they weren't the only ones that had found the ambassador's display amusing. "Besides, it's more concerned with the satisfaction of one woman at a time."

"You've never wanted to have a threesome?"

"No, bringing pleasure to one woman and leaving her extremely satisfied, yes," Robert said then kissed her passionately as a man sat down beside them. Anna's hands moved inside his shirt needing to touch him. She knew all too well just how good he was in bed and thinking about what he used to do to her made her so wet that was all she was thinking about at the moment.

"I came to watch you because you two are the sexiest couple in here but I think she's ready for a more private room, that is unless you like an audience," said the man that had sat down with them.

"Private room, now," Anna said breathing heavily. She reached down and grabbed him, "I want this now."

"Give it to her dude," the man said as Anna got off Robert's lap.

Robert stood up and took Anna's hand then they walked towards the hall, wondering what all they would find. Both in need of a little space. They both knew this was a case and that they needed to stay professional but their bodies were another matter. They did not let themselves get turned on by each other, they did not get to touch, taste but tonight they did. Tonight might be about a case but their bodies see it as unfinished business and finally getting what they crave.

The hall was lined with four doors on either side, a few doors were open but that didn't mean they were empty. They passed the ambassador and his two new friends, he was clearly enjoying himself. There were a couple of closed doors, Anna assumed the people inside didn't like audiences. Anna glanced around to make sure no one was close by, "This seems like a sex party and nothing more. No one seems to be being forced into anything."

Robert slipped his hands around her waist, "I noticed that. This seems to be an invite-only party for people with similar interests."

"Nameless sex with people that might share similar kinks?"

He grinned at her, "Yeah, that's what I said, similar interest." Robert started moving her further down the hall, wanting to check out the other rooms as well. He would love to drag her into one and have his way with her but knew that wasn't going to happen.

The last door on the right caught Anna's attention. "This is interesting, Ambassador's private room. If he has a private room why is he in that other room?"

"I don't know but I think we should take a look inside," Robert said as he opens the door.

They shut the door behind them before being spotted going inside. Robert stopped abruptly behind Anna as they take in the kind of room they had just walked into. It wasn't a plain white room with a mattress on the floor. This had red velvet walls, a four-post bed with rope restraints already in place. An assortment or wipes and paddles hung on the wall and a small table with an assortment of other things. There are also shackles on the far wall. There was another door in the room and a chair between the two doors. Robert leans down close to her ear, "I wonder what they do in this room?"

Anna shushes him then giggles, of course, it would be Robert she finds herself in a room like this with. "It's a lot fancier than the other rooms were."

He steps closer to the bed, playing with the tassel of one of the ropes, "So if we're found in here, do I get to tie you to the bed or am I getting tied to the wall?"

"If I get to pick then you're the one getting tied up." She didn't care if it was on the bed or hands behind his head against the wall. She started to think about the things she could do to him if she ever got him tied up. She licked her lips before putting her hand to her mouth as she flushed ever so slightly, she shouldn't be thinking about him like this. Everything that has already happened has to be feeding these thoughts about him, she told herself.

He wasn't sure if it was how confidently she had answered or the thought of letting Anna have full control over him that turned him on more. Her hands moving over his body, at the mercy of her touch. He thought about trying to hide his hard-on but if someone found them it will help with the cover he thought with a grin as he checked out Anna's ass. Besides she's already felt it, hell she grabbed him a few minutes ago. They were just starting to look around the room when they heard voices just outside the door.

"The room is ready for you sir. The equipment you've requested has already been laid out."

Robert and Anna looked at each other, then the other door. They move towards the door and open it. Damn, it's a closet. It's still better than getting caught so they step inside. Robert pulls the door closed behind them, trying to make as little noise as possible. There was some light coming from under the door and as their eyes adjusted more they could see more of what they had seen before stepping inside. It wasn't a small space but it was a little cramped. This must be where they keep the equipment that wasn't requested Anna thought as she realized what they were surrounded by.

Neither of them spoke not wanting to be overheard but neither would have known what to say either. They looked around, the shelves closest to them were labelled, masks, paddles, clips. The one lower, plugs, dildos and vibrators. They couldn't read the others but they could both imagine what might be on them.

"On the bed, face down." They heard a male voice from the room.

Robert turned his head not wanting to think about what might be happening out there or about the things in this room. What he was the most aware of was Anna. He was close enough to smell her hair, her scent, her arousal. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself some. He opened his eyes and tried to focus on the shelves. There were movie cameras and lower down were some lights. Apparently, they sometimes like to film what goes on in the red room. That was when he heard the first moans from the other room. He did not need audio to help with what was going on in his head.

He could sense it more than feel it, as a tremor ran up Anna's body. Robert closed his eyes trying to think about the voice and who it might belong to not what he knew was telling the couple on the bed to do. Then Anna leaned back, there was nowhere for him to go. When his erection pressed against her lower back at least she didn't mention it. "The one talking sounds like Martinez," she whispered.

"If he's watching he might be close to us," he whispered in her ear. "We should stay quiet."

Anna nodded, her hair brushing against his face, her scent invading his senses. He put his hands on her hips, needing her to stop moving but at the same time, not wanting her to move away from him.

The moans and sounds of pleasure from the other room were all they could hear now, only once in a while did Martinez tell them what he wanted them to do.

Robert bent his knees enough to lower her hips, he pressed himself against Anna, his hard-on between her ass cheeks. Slowly he thrust against her.

Anna knew that Robert had to purposely position himself to be able to give himself this little bit of relief. His erection has been straining against his pants since she had first sat on his lap. The fact she was getting even more turned on concerned her but she wasn't going to mention that to anyone. Without thinking she put her hand on his hip, holding him against her as she pushed back against him, causing more pressure. A low groan passed his lips.

"Bring in the other guy."

Hearing raised voices brought them back to where they were and why. Their hands dropped to their sides but the didn't risk moving.

"No, I wanted him," came a female voice.

"He can't even keep it up long enough to fuck you with it. Just cause he's hot doesn't mean he can fuck my wife like she needs."

"Maybe you should try fucking me again or can that only happen with a dick up your ass?" Then Robert and Anna heard a door slam.

"Get back here!" Then the door slammed again.

Anna stepped forward, putting her ear against the door listening to see if the room was empty. She could hear someone moving around in the other room, she looked back at Robert. "Take care of that, I think we have a few minutes before we'll be able to leave."

"What?"

"It's going to look strange if you walk back out there with a raging hard-on if we were down here having sex."

"I can't do it with you standing here."

Anna turned to him and undid his pants, "I'm on the bed, you've tied me to the four posts and all I have on is a red teddy." He reached down and freed himself from his boxers, stroking himself. She hadn't expected to watch him satisfy himself but he seemed to need a little help to be able to do it in front of her. He was still stroking himself as she continued to talk. "You aren't going to let me go, I am now your sex slave. Anything you want to do to me I let you. The only rule is, you have to be quiet when you come." His head is back and his eyes are closed when his release comes. Anna hands him a cloth that was on one of the shelves so he can clean himself up.

"Thank you, I needed that."

"I know, we both need to be focused."

When Anna was sure the outer room was empty again she opened the door and they both stepped out of the closet. They could hear people out in the hallway, were there more people watching couples now? What was happening in the hall? Robert looked at Anna, she did not look like someone that had just had sex either.

"We need to fix something." Then he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. His hand moving through her hair while the other pulled at her dress. When he felt she was good and rumbled he stepped back looking her up and down. Her lips are slightly swollen, hair messed up, dress rumpled, "That's better, just one more touch. I am claiming you as mine so no one else thinks they can get with you." He undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt and untucked it. He took his tie off, "Hold out your hands."

Anna understood what he was doing and why but she wasn't going to tell him how much this was turning her on. Another place, another time and this would have been very erotic, sadly tonight it was just very frustrating. Robert tied her hands together with his tie then tugged slightly. "Is that tight enough it won't slip off if I give it a tug."

"Yeah, it's good tight enough but not too tight." They stepped out into the hall and found that there was now about ten people standing in the hall, They are all watching what's going on in the rooms with open doors. Lots of touching and kissing were happening amongst the spectators. Robert wanted to get Anna away from these people before anyone touched her.

"Excuse me, we're just taking a little breather," Robert said as he started to move through the crowd.

"Someone found the one he likes."

"I wonder what they've been up to?"

"I knew they would be kinky, too bad they're shy."

Anna smiled at what these people were saying, was it strange that what they were saying made her feel good. This is not a setting she ever would have pictured herself in but in an odd way having these strangers talk about her and Robert like this was exciting.

Robert leads her over to the bar, "Two waters, please."

"Of course sir." It was the bartender that he had first talked to this evening. "I see you're enjoying yourself," he noted as Robert twisted the tie around his hand keeping Anna nice and close.

"I shouldn't have let you put your dress back on before I tied your hands," Robert said for the benefit of the bartender but at the same time, his mind was spinning trying to picture what she was wearing underneath her dress. Robert picked up his water taking a long slow sip, looking around discreetly. He knew they still needed to keep an eye on what was going on here and that they suspected people were in danger of being taken and sold. That is why they are here, there could be danger here. Then he was distracted by Anna again. She had also taken a sip of her water and was now cooling her face with her glass, then to her neck and chest. Get ahold of yourself man, Robert scolds himself.

They needed to talk so he pulled slightly on the tie, "Bring your water." Anna knew it was an act they were putting on but she had to admit she liked this. Robert, having control and telling her what to do in this setting was incredibly hot. She stood squeezing her thighs together when they got to a couch, squirming some trying to put pressure on her sensitive nub. Robert turned and noticed her movements, "Straddle my lap, put your hands behind my neck. Ahh, we can watch more of the room that way."

"Take this." Anna handed him her glass then he sat down. He put the glass down on the table beside them. She put her knee beside him, exposing her leg. His hand slid up her leg around to her ass. He was going to take full advantage of getting to touch her like this. Anna put her other knee beside him then settled on his knees.

She put her still tied hands behind his head as he leaned forward, "Slid closer, I think I can help you relax," he whispered. He could only imagine how wound up she was right now but knew what she needed. He sat back as she slid closer to him, her hands now playing in his hair.

Anna was pleasantly surprised to find he was already semi-hard again. She understood what he was offering her and started rocking her hips against him. "I think we need to stay here a while longer," she said into his ear then gasped. "It could happen later in the evening. Oh god."

"I'll follow your lead," he whispered then kissed her as she continued to rock against his now rock hard cock.

She bit his lip as she shattered in release. "Thank you," she said against his lips.

That was incredibly hot, Anna had just used him to get herself off. This favour she had asked for his help with had wonderful benefits he thought to himself.

After a moment Anna started looking around the room. "Another group of women just arrived, six of them."

"I think you're right that we should stay here to make sure we don't miss anything that might be going on."

"I was making sense while that was happening, I'm glad," Anna said and smiled at Robert not needed to mention what they have done for each other already this evening.

"Yes, you were." Robert reached over and took an ice cube out of her water. He smiled at her then trailed the ice cube along the tops of her breasts.

What was he doing? Oh, that feels so good. She goes to lift her hand to take the ice from him only to find that they are now trapped behind him, the tie must be pinned behind his back. She giggled as cold water dripped between her breasts, squirming on his lap. Now she understood what he was doing and why.

He couldn't believe she was letting him do all of this, he was licking away the water left from the now melted ice cube. She hadn't even said anything when he freed her tit and took her nipple in his mouth. He was now sure she couldn't move her hands and that made him want to do things to her, things she'll love but he doesn't get to do to her any more.

Robert's hand moves to her inner thigh, "We need to make this believable," he whispered as he kissed her neck.

Anna is still aware of the other couples in the room, they are preoccupied but would surely notice if they were just sitting here watching them. She is even more aware of what Robert is doing to her and how much she wants him to keep going.

"Am I still the only one you've let tie your hands to the headboard?" He ran his teeth along her neck then nibbed her earlobe as she nodded. "Think about what I could have done if we'd had a few of those toys from the red room." Then he leaned down, pulling her dress down and capturing her nipple again.

Anna moaned, she was picturing it. She hasn't heard Robert's bedroom voice in so long. She knows he's just as turned on as she is and starts rocking against his trapped erection.

With a little pop, he releases her nipple, as his fingers press against her warm centre, her panties damp with desire. "Ann,"

She cut him off, putting her lips to his, "Please, for tonight. Let's be Anthony and Rebecca." She slowly rolled her hips pressing his hand more firmly against her. "Touch me, Anthony."

Robert inhaled sharply, understanding what she is offering him. He claims her lips as he moves her panties to the side, sliding two fingers into her hot wet folds. He leaned back looking at her as he slowly pumped his hand back and forth, his thumb playing with her pink pearl. "You're so wet, Rebecca."

Anna leaned forward, "I can't move my hands."

"I know." He kissed her, nipping her bottom lip, "I should have grabbed a few of those toys." He felt a new flood of arousal as he continued fingering her slowly, "Does Beccy wants me to use toys on her? I'm sure we can find a few around here."

"Shit," Anna leaned forward more trapping Robert's hand. "Hang on, Martinez is now talking to some of those women that just came in."

"This isn't just a trick to get your hands free?"

"No, I'm enjoying what you're doing and that I can't use my hands," she admitted with a sheepish grin as she continued to watch Martinez. Then she kissed him, as she adjusts so he could move his hand again. "He took three of them down the hall."

"I want to take you down the hall."

"Tony, I can't do this in front of an audience."

"You're already letting me do a lot in front of people."

"Do you want people seeing me? I want to be just yours tonight."

One last night he thought to himself. One more night that she is his. "I'm still following your lead."

"Do you suspect anything illegal going on here?"

"Some places may frown on this kind of party all together but I don't think anything is going on here, no."

"Tony, will you take me somewhere?"

"Beccy, if you want to leave let's get out of here." He leaned forward, freeing her hands. Anna lifted them over his head, holding them up between them. Robert untied her then kissed both her wrists. "Stand up, Luv."

They got up and walked over to the bar, "Which door gets us out of here?"

He looked from Robert to Anna and smiled, "I see it's time for the private party, not everyone gets so lucky after an evening here."

"Can you just tell us how to get out of here?"

The bartender smiled again, "Yeah, go back out the way you came in there will be cars waiting there to take you wherever you need, sir."

"Thanks. Shall we, Beccy."

Anna smiled, "Lead the way, Tony."

He took her hand and they smiled at each other. Robert led them through the door he had entered through. He talked to the man by the door, who turned and called a car for them. Robert did up the buttons on his shirt as they waited. When he turned he noticed Anna smiling at him, "What?"

"That's just more work before I can get to the good stuff."

"I'm not rushing tonight."

Anna nodded, as he pulls her into his arms kissing her tenderly. She knows this is wrong. She knew Robert knows that as well. What she was most sure about was that they both needed this night together. Maybe this will finally let them both move on from each other.

"Your car is ready, sir."

They end their kiss, "Thank you." Taking her hand he leads her through the door, there was a car waiting, the driver holding the back door open for them. They slid in beside each other and the door closes behind them. "Baby, this is your last chance to change your mind," he said taking her hand is his again.

She touched his cheek, they both know what they're doing. "I want you so much it hurts. I can't deny us tonight."

"One last night where you are mine, this is more than I could ever have hoped for."

Anna kissed him tenderly, "Enough talk, Tony."

It wasn't a long ride back to their hotel. They had spent the ride kissing passionately, pouring all their feelings into those kisses. They may still be using different names but the feelings behind them are all theirs. She gasped into his mouth as he squeezes her breast, she couldn't wait to be alone with him.

"We're here," came over the intercom.

Anna moved back smiling at him, then opening the door. They stepped out of the car then Anna pulled him behind her. "Take me to your room, Tony," she said with a flirty smile.

"With pleasure."

They went over to the elevator and got on with another couple. They rode in silence, holding hands watching the numbers change, impatiently wanting to be alone. When the door opened, they stepped off on their floor, Robert led her to his door. As they walked inside Anna closed the door to her room as they passed it. They stopped at the foot of his bed and he turned to her, "I have wanted this for so long."

"I have too," she admitted. She wasn't going to lie to him tonight. They will never speak of this evening again so she will not hold anything back. He is the only man that her professionalism never stood a chance with. Yes, this had been a case but he was more than any case and tonight was for them.

"You're so beautiful," he said as he slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders, Anna worked on the buttons of her shirt. "I want to worship you." She pushed his shirt and jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor and kissed his chest. Standing in front of him in black panties and matching strapless bra, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? Sit down." Anna sat down on the edge of the bed and he kneels down in front of her. "I want to taste you."

Anna leaned forward and captured his lips, kissing him passionately. "I want it all tonight." Robert removed her bra, kissing both breasts, flicking her nipple with his tongue before she laid back on the bed. His hands slid down her sides then he hooked his fingers into her panties pulling them off of her. "Touch me," she begged. They had been teasing each other all evening, now she needed his touch.

Anna moaned as his finger grazed along her opening, "You're so wet. Is that because of me or where we were?"

"Because I was there with you."

"I could smell you all evening," he said as his finger dipped inside her. He pulled his finger back out then licked it, watching her. "You still taste amazing." Then he leaned forward kissing her warm centre, he licked her nub as his finger slid back inside her. Anna moaned as his mouth worshipped her, his tongue putting pressure on her clit as two fingers thrust into her.

Anna was lost in his touch and knows she won't last long now, she had forgotten how good he was at this. That his tongue could do such amazing things. "Yes! Oh, don't stop! Yes!" Her hips started moving wanting more from him. He held her in place but the assault on her folds didn't ease. "YES! OH ROBERT! YES!"

That was his name, she isn't pretending it isn't him. She's admitting it's him with her, his Annie, he didn't think it was possible but that turned him on even more than he already was. Spasms from her orgasm were still rocking her body as he kissed his way up her, taking his time. Giving extra attention to some of his old favourite spots on her.

Breathing heavily looking up at Robert as he held himself over her, "How is it you still have clothes on?" she asked putting her hand on his ass.

"I had other things on my mind. Is there something you wanted?" he asked grinning down at her.

She undid his pants then slid her hand inside his boxers, "Is this all for me or because of where we were?"

"That is all because of you."

"Then bring it here." She started to sit up, "Take your pants off." Robert stood up and stepped out of his pants and boxers. Sitting on the edge of the bed Anna reached out, taking him in her hand before licking his tip then taking him into her mouth.

"Careful, I don't want to disappoint you."

She smiled up at him, "Don't worry, I can think of things for you to do while you recharge if needed. We have all night darling." Then she licked him, tip to base and back before taking him in her mouth again.

"Shit! That feels so good but I need to feel you. I want you so much." Anna stopped and looked up at him then leaned back. He knelt on the bed between her legs, taking his time. He wasn't going to say anything out loud, he had offered her an out in the limo on the way back here but he would give her one last chance to change her mind. He looked at her naked body on full display before him, "You are the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Then he leaned over her kissing her passionately as she guided him home. As he plunged into her they both moaned, then he stopped, "You feel better than I remember." He ran his teeth along her neck before he slowly pulled back and plunging home again.

"Mmmm, Robert. You feel so good." He started to slow his hips, and she touches his face, "Don't hold back, not tonight. Please."

"I love you, Anna. I always have and I always will." Then he kissed her tenderly, "I want to make love to you, this isn't just sex to me."

"I know it's not. I love you too, Robert. I don't want to leave anything unsaid." She stroked his cheek then ran her fingers through his hair, "If this is the last time we're together I want you to know how I truly feel even if I can't act on it."

He nuzzled into her neck as his hips moved slowly, driving her crazy with pleasure. "Enough talk, Luv. I don't want to think about tomorrow, only tonight and you."

Anna arched her hips, wanting more from him. He pushed himself up on his arms changing his angle of penetration, "Shit, Robert! Yes, just like that." The pleasure in her voice egging him on, then he felt her start to tighten around him. "Yes, right there!"

He started moving faster, he wanted to come with her. As she tightened around his shaft again he exploded inside her, "Oh god, Anna!" he called out before collapsing beside her. He put his head back as he caught his breath, Anna propped herself up, resting her chin on his chest. "Do you have any idea how often I think about us doing this?"

"Do I want to know?" she asked with a grin.

"A lot, I mean a lot."

"I've only ever noticed a slight chubby a few times while we dance."

Robert smiled, "I can tell when you notice, that little sway of the hips, you tease."

"What can I say," she bit her bottom lip as she grinned at him. "I like knowing you still want me."

"Yes, I do. After tonight I will still want you, that is never going to change."

"I don't have a problem with that." She wanted to say something but they weren't playing at being different people now.

"Say it, you were the one that said not to hold back tonight."

"I will always want you, Robert." She kissed him then grinned, "I am going to tell you something but we can't talk about it after tonight."

"We can't talk about a lot from this evening so you might as well add to it."

"It's about another time I felt your chubby," she said with a grin.

"Oh, when was this?"

"In hiding, out at the cabin."

"You know for a fact that was all your doing."

She bit her lip again, a twinkle in her eye. "I know. That day could have played out very differently."

"Yes, it could have. You were more than interested in what I had to offer other than that nasty food." Anna just grinned. "What are you saying?"

"It could have ended differently."

"I got that chubby because you were rubbing yourself against my leg and had your leg between mine. It wouldn't have been much longer before the food was forgotten and I ravaged you." He kissed her shoulder, "Are you saying I could have ended up with you if Duke hadn't shown up that day?"

"I'm saying, I think that it would have been very likely, yes."

He put his head back and closed his eyes, "I guess we'll never know." His fingers now tracing circles on her back.

Anna kissed his chest, moving up towards his shoulder. Her body moving more on top of him, Robert groaned and pulled her leg across him so she was straddling him. "I hate thinking about another man doing this," he said as he thrust up into her warm folds causing her to gasp. "I should be able to have you whenever I want you. I can't stand that another man gets to touch you. I know we can't change it, that this is the way it is now but I still think of you as mine, Anna," he said as he continued to rock into her.

Anna could feel her next orgasm building already. He was taking what he wanted, he was being possessive and she was what he saw as his. She sat up, tilted her head back as she rode him. Ecstasy washed over her as her orgasm hit. Robert continued to pump into her as she leaned forward, "That was incredibly sexy," he groaned into her ear, his hands now on her ass holding her against him.

"You're incredibly sexy."

Robert rolled them over and Anna wrapped her legs around his waist as he hammered into her hard, they were both going to remember this night. He straightened up so he was on his knees and lifted her hips so he was able to stay buried inside her. With his hands on her hips, he thrust harder and harder until they both called out in ecstasy. He stayed buried inside her as he ran his hand along her stomach. "You are so beautiful, Anna." He lowered himself over her, then kissed her tenderly. "Anna, you are my perfect woman. I know I will never find another you. I am so glad to still have you in my life."

"If only our timing had been better this second time around," Anna said. How true was that they both thought. Robert laid on his side so she turned to face him. "There were people at that party that wanted to watch what just went on in here."

"I know. What I was doing to you is as far as I would have taken it and only because of where we were and because you were letting me."

"You still turn me on, Robert. That is never going to change, that's why I like flirting with you."

"Oh, is that what it is? Flirting because deep down you still want me."

"Yes, I do," she admitted then kissed him. They made love throughout the night until sheer exhaustion forced them to finally get some sleep.

…

Robert woke up first, Anna's head on his chest. Oh, how he wanted to wake her up and make love to her but he knew that couldn't happen now. They had shared their night and it would never be mentioned again. "I love you Anna Devane Scorpio." He kissed the top of her head. "That should have been the only time your last name changed. I'm sorry Luv." Then he gingerly manoeuvred out from under her sleeping form and went to have a shower. Giving her a chance to leave his room as well.

When she heard the water running she wiped away the tear that had rolled down her cheek. "I would love to still call you my husband." She had woken up as he said he loved her before he kissed her head but hadn't wanted him to know she'd heard him. Anna got out of bed and gathered her discarded clothing from the night before.

She walked into her room and dumped her clothing on the bed then grabbed a change of cloth before heading to have a shower herself. She needed to wash away any evidence of their night of passion before getting home. He had been careful and she didn't notice and sex mark anywhere. She smiled thinking about the marks she had left on him. There were scratch marks on his back and chest, she knew she had left at least one hickey on his shoulder, maybe more.

Anna knew she should feel ashamed but she didn't, last night had been for her and Robert. It hadn't been about her and Duke it was about closure for her and Robert. Yes, that was what it was not that she craves Robert even when she knows she shouldn't. Well, maybe last night didn't do anything to lessen that last part she thought as the water washed over her. It didn't matter now anyway, she didn't regret last night and it was never going to be brought up again.

When she was done and dressed she looked around the room to make sure she had packed everything. Anna walked over to the mirror and the table where her rings still sat from the night before. She picked them up and just looked at them for a moment. Goodbye Beccy O'Terry, hello Mrs. Lavery, she thought as she slipped her rings back on. She smiled to herself, she will never regret her night with Robert, or should she say, Tony.

There was a knock at the adjoining door, then it opened and Robert came in. "Are you about ready to go? We have a plane to catch."

Their eyes met and he smiled at her. In that look, they both knew everything was alright between them. They had shared the night together but it was in the past now and no one else ever needed to know what had gone on here. "Yeah, I'm ready. I was just making sure I have everything. Let's go."

…

Anna had flown into New York to meet with Doug Leveille a few days after she and Robert had returned from Miami. "Are you sure there's nothing suspicious going on there?"

"The night I was there, there was nothing suspicious that I observed. The Ambassador and his assistant both seem to have their own kinks. I got to see a lot more of the Ambassador than I ever wanted to. And I now know that there are some very free people out there that don't mind putting on a show."

"Anna I am so sorry to have wasted your time on this and to have sent you to that kind of," he paused looking for the right words, "get together."

"It's all in a day's work. As you know I took someone as my cover and thankfully I trust him enough that I knew I wouldn't have to do anything I didn't want to with him there."

"Well, as long as you're sure about this I think we can put this matter behind us. You will be receiving payment shortly." Doug got up to leave, "Oh Anna. Are you sure you're friend won't say anything about that night?"

"I took someone I trust completely and I know they will not talk about what happened while we were there or any other part of the evening."

The End


End file.
